1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to what is called a flip-chip-type light emitting diode (hereunder sometimes abbreviated as “an LED”) adapted so that a light emitting element is electrically connected to leads through the rear surface electrode thereof. The present invention also relates to a light shielding/reflecting type device adapted so that light outputted from a light source is reflected by a concave reflecting mirror and that the reflected light is radiated from an optical opening portion provided in a light shielding plate, and to the light source therefore. Incidentally, in the present specification, an LED chip itself is referred to as “a light emitting element”. Further, alight emitter sealed with a resin lens is referred to as a “light source”. Further, the entire light emitting apparatus including an optical device, such as package resin, on which an LED chip is mounted, or as a lens system, is referred to as “a light emitting diode”, “an LED” or “a device”.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a light emitting diode has been constructed by employing what is called a flip-chip structure adapted so that when a light emitting element, such as a GaN light emitting element, having both of an anode electrode and a cathode electrode provided on one side thereof is mounted on an LED diode, the mounting of the light emitting element thereon is performed through a zener diode with the (transparent) electrode side down (see WO98-34285).
An example of such a conventional light emitting diode is described hereinbelow with reference to FIG. 11. FIG. 11 is a sectional view illustrating the configuration of a part, on which a light emitting element of the conventional light emitting diode is mounted, of the conventional light emitting diode. As illustrated in FIG. 11, in this light emitting diode 51, a reflecting mirror 53c is formed from one 53a of a pair of leads 53a and 53b for supplying electric power to a GaN light emitting element 52. A zener diode 54 is mounted on the bottom surface of this light emitting diode 51 by using silver paste. Two kinds of electrodes 54a and 54b are formed on the top surface of the zener diode 54. Two sorts of electrodes provided on the bottom surface of the light emitting element 52 are connected onto those electrodes 54a and 54b by using gold bumps 55a and 55b. Moreover, the light emitting element 52 is mounted thereon. A wire 56 is bonded to one 54b of the electrodes formed on the top surface of the zener diode 54 and electrically connected to the lead 53b corresponding to the other electrode 54b. Thus, the light emitting element 52 is mounted on the zener diode 54 and emits light by being supplied with electric power by the pair of leads 53a and 53b. 
However, in such a light emitting diode 51, the light emitting element 52 is mounted one 53a of the leads through the zener diode 54. Thus, this conventional light emitting diode has drawbacks in that heat dissipation is poor, that consequently, the temperature of the light emitting element 52 rises to a high level, and luminous efficiency lowers, and device lifetime decreases. Further, even when the reflecting mirror 53c is provided in such a way as to surround the light emitting element 52, as illustrated in FIG. 11, the reflecting mirror 53c is away from the light emitting element 52 owing to the zener diode 54, and that thus, sufficient optical characteristics cannot be obtained.
Further, light emitting diodes include a reflective LED. An example of this reflective LED is described hereinbelow with reference to FIG. 12. FIG. 12 is a sectional view illustrating an example of a reflective LED. As illustrated in FIG. 12, this reflective LED 131 has a light emitting element 132 mounted at an end portion of one 133b of a pair of leads 133a and 133b for supplying electric power thereto. Further, the light emitting element 132 is electrically connected to the other lead 133a through wire bonding using a wire 134. The light emitting element 132, the pair of leads 133a and 133b, and the wire 134 are sealed with transparent epoxy resin 135. A reflecting surface, which has a focal point at the position of the light emitting element 132 and is shaped like a paraboloid of revolution, is formed at a place at which the reflecting surface faces the light emitting element 132. A concave reflecting mirror 136 is formed by evaporating aluminum on the outer reflecting surface thereof.
When light is emitted from the light emitting element 132, the light is upwardly reflected by each part of the reflecting mirror 136 parallel to the central axis of the reflecting surface shaped like a paraboloid of revolution. Then, the reflected light is radiated from the top surface, which is a flat radiating surface 137, of the reflective LED 131 to the outside. Thus, the reflective LED 131 can externally radiate the light, which is emitted from the light emitting element 132, as light obtained by being condensed with high efficiency.
However, the conventional reflective LED 131 has problems in that because the area of the reflecting surface seen from the outside is large, large dark noises are caused (that is, what is called pseudo-lighting occurs) owing to the reflection of external light at each turn-off of the light source, and that consequently, the contrast between the intensity of the light, which is radiated during the light source is turned on, and that of the light reflected when the light source is turned off, is low.